


~Heartbreaks and Heartaches~

by zzzToby



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Character Death, Emotional Manipulation, Exile, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzToby/pseuds/zzzToby
Summary: Two best friends are pulled apart by a corrupt government fight for power.  Though, an unexpected event happens that brings them closer than ever expected.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1: Broken Misery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo regrets his decision to exile Tommy from the country, but some unexpected guests show up.

The sun had set. Yet another restless night. Really? Ever since Tubbo had exiled Tommy from the country, he felt empty. He was missing his other half, his yin to his yang. The clouds danced above him, without a care in the world. 

A cold breeze signaled him to head inside his home, it was a cold winter night. As he trudged himself into the doorway, he heard a familiar voice.   
It didn’t seem to be saying anything, though. It was a voice he would recognize anywhere. The northern British accent, the slightly raspy tone, and the breathy way of speaking. The brunette boy jerked his head in the direction the voice was coming from, but as soon as it came, it was gone. 

Tubbo stood there, under the glazing moonlight, looking around in circles.

“...Tommy-?” 

He spoke, as small tears began to tumble rapidly down his cheeks. He felt like reality had shifted beneath his feet, as he stumbled backward. It had been 2 weeks, he would do anything just to see his best friend again. Just to hear his voice, his buoyant laugh. Every day he would pace his home, as he thought and thought. Every day, he considered visiting him.

“...he-...I don’t even know i-if he cares for me anymore.” 

The brown-eyed boy stuttered aloud to himself. His palms covered his face. The boy felt pathetic, lonely, and pitiful. The thought of Tommy being all alone, trudging through the thick snow of the winter made Tubbo shiver.

But what he hadn’t noticed, was that Phil had been walking towards him. The winged man had just returned from his nightly walks and had noticed Tubbo sitting on the steps to the presidential home.    
“...Tubbo? What’re you doing?” Phil asked as he approached the shorter boy.    
  
....   
  
Tubbo was shaken from his thoughts as Phil spoke.    
“O-oh..! Hey P-Phil... I- was just-” Tubbo stammered in panic, and in his tone shone great sadness. He hadn’t wanted anyone to see him in such a weak state   
Phil sat next to Tubbo on the stairway.    
“Hey, talk to me mate. I’ll do the best I can to help.” The older man let his hand rest on Tubbo’s shoulder, trying to comfort him. 

“N-no really, Phil! I’m fine!” He quickly wiped away his tears that fell down his face.

Phil moved in front of Tubbo and looked into his eyes. “Tubbo, please. Tell me what’s going on. You’re clearly hurting…”

….

….

….

“I-....” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually the first fic I've ever posted! I'm sorry it's such a short chapter. Upcoming chapters will be much longer than this!


	2. ~Hazy Nights In Logstedchire~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is having thoughts of L'Manburg, as Ghostbur interrupts his thoughts.

The flimsy walls of the tent swayed with the harsh winds of the winter in Logstedchire. It was freezing outside. Tommy sat wide awake in his bed, there were too many thoughts rushing through his mind. It was his 2nd week in exile. 

“ _ 2 weeks and nothing good has happened? I-.... I want to go home-”  _ The blonde boy said silently to himself.

Everything was cold...oh so cold. Countless nights went by as he would wake up, expecting to be in his hole of a home, expecting to walk out and greet Tubbo on the prime path, walking through the beautiful town he called L’Manberg. The town he called home. 

Oh..? 

But it isn’t home anymore. He was thrown out for the sake of peace. Tubbo threw him away just so he could have the easy way out of things...didn’t he? But no matter how much hatred bubbled up inside of Tommy, he couldn’t help but wonder if Tubbo was ok without him.

They had grown up together, and no matter what it was that they did, they always had each other. The forts they would hide under when fireworks went off, the bench that they would sit and talk for hours about...everything.

But when Tubbo became president, he couldn’t help but feel that everything changed. They no longer had time to talk for hours on end or to run away from their responsibilities.

_ “....Does he even...think about me anymore? He’s gotta come and visit me...right?” _ _  
_ Though, before he was able to think much more, he was soon interrupted by shuffling at the front of his tent. 

  
“Tommy? Are you in here? I know it’s late but I have a favor to ask of you...sorry if I woke you up!” A familiar ghostly voice echoed through the walls of the shelter. Tommy jumped a bit at the sudden noise. 

  
“Jesus christ, Ghostbur! At least knock...on the frames or some shit…” Tommy turned his face away from the ghostly boy and pouted. 

  
“Oh- forgive me for scaring you!” Ghostbur said, in his annoyingly joyful voice.

  
“Aaannnyyyways!! I wanna surprise Dream with some cookies in the morning since he’s visiting again, but I ran out of cocoa beans for the chocolate chips. Do you-...perhaps have any?” The floating boy said, rather fast compared to his normal flowy way of speaking. 

  
Tommy froze.

He backed further into his bed. “Dreams..coming tomorrow? Wait-...no..? I thought he said he was coming on the next full moon? Did the fucking bastard lie to me?” Tommy’s mind flooded with thoughts of his items. As quickly as the tall boy could, he slipped off his backpack and took out all of his important items.   
  
_ 3x Golden Apples _ _  
_ _ 35x Iron _

_ 1x Lead _

_ 2x Emeralds _

_ 1x Shield _ _  
_   
Ghostburs face had a confused expression. He tilted his pale face to the side and seemed to be questioning Tommy’s sudden actions. 

  
“Uhhh- Tommy? Tomorrow  _ is _ the full moon! I was hoping we could all sit outside and look at the stars, but I forgot that you guys don’t like the cold. Why did you take those items out of your inventory? Don’t you need some of those?” The undead ghost said curiously.   
  
The dirty blonde-haired boy directed his head back to Ghostbur.    
  
“It’s-...none of your business, ghost-bitch.” He closed the wooden chest and stood up, stretching his limbs. “About those cocoa beans…”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaahhhh! I'm sorry, again for such a short chapter!! I do promise that chap. 3 & 4 will be much longer and in the 900+ word range!


	3. a little note

hello guys :) i wont be updating this fic for a few more days due to schoolwork and other personal/mental issues. i hope to be back as soon as possible to give to the people who enjoy this story. I'm sorry for any inconvenience !!

-toby

**Author's Note:**

> please keep in mind this is my first fic!! there will be errors :)


End file.
